


Plan B

by sevenjetc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenjetc/pseuds/sevenjetc
Summary: A bit of Neverland angst





	

"Wait, where are you going?" Emma shouted as she ran after Regina through the jungle.

"Away, from you, your family and that pirate and to save my son." Regina answered without turning around.

"He's my son too!"

Regina stopped and turned around. "No, he is not. You lost that right when you gave him up. For all I know we're here only because you were too cheap to buy Plan B."

"That's not true!" She felt the rage surging through her as she held Regina's gaze.

"You know what, Regina? Do whatever you want," she stormed off, leaving Regina behind.


End file.
